


Short Story Collection

by CelestialMistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GAY??, How Do I Tag, I'm trying my best, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, coding do be painful tho, oneshots, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMistress/pseuds/CelestialMistress
Summary: Short story collection, should be mostly original characters, I'll update the tags as I go along. Please tell me any suggestions you have or if there's something I should be doing! :))
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Short Story Collection

**Author's Note:**

> First short story in the collection, with two OCs from my current WIP. Not edited very well, but oh well >:)))
> 
> Warning: Implied rape/non-con, character runs out of tea.

Eliza stared at the screen. “No, that’s not right,” she muttered. “But it’s not that either..maybe..?” She typed a new line of code into her laptop, immediately turning all her text magenta.

Groaning, she slammed her forehead down on her keyboard - and input a keyboard smash into her lines of carefully crafted code. She groaned louder. Sure, the project wasn’t due until next week, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that a ton of homework was going to be dumped on her before she got the stupid code working. Another couple of hours, and she’d have it sorted. It was only eleven-thirty. She could do this.

Eliza took a breath and sipped her tea, which had long gone cold. She could do this.

Hours passed by, and she still sat at her desk, muttering about algorithms, and arrays, and arithmetic operators. Her cup of tea had been drained of any remaining dregs of tea ages ago, sacrilege as far as her British grandmother was concerned. “You aren’t here, Nan,” Eliza muttered, deleting and reworking the same line of code for the god-only-knew-how-manyth time. She had lost all sense of time and space, and quite frankly, she didn’t really care. All she knew was that she had to get this done. 

“Eliza?” A soft voice asked, snapping Eliza out of her reverie. Startled, she slipped out of her chair and fell to the floor.

Quietly efficient footsteps made their way towards her. The rustling sounds of a dressing gown brushing along the floor echoed in Eliza’s ears. Gentle hands steadied her as she struggled to stand. “Eliza, are you alright?”

Eliza looked up and was met by her girlfriend’s worried brown eyes. “I’m fine,” Eliza tried to smile. “What are you doing here?”

Jordan half-smiled. “What are you doing here? It’s four-thirty in the morning. I woke up and you weren’t there.” The smile slipped a little. “You promised me you would be home by midnight.”

Eliza felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She hadn’t expected Jordan to wake up. She just wanted to finish up her project. 

When she opened her mouth to try to explain to Jordan, however, Jordan shook her head and tugged gently on her arm. “Not tonight. You’re lucky it’s a Saturday, otherwise you would have died during classes tomorrow. Come on.”

Jordan led Eliza to the door - or she would have, had Eliza not stumbled as soon as she tried to stand. Jordan clicked her tongue worriedly, and wrapped her arm around Eliza. Eliza let her. She was too tired to do much but half-lean on Jordan as she shut off the computer Eliza had been using - carefully saving the file - and then almost carrying Eliza back to their place. 

When they got back, Jordan deposited a weakly-protesting Eliza on the couch. She busied herself heating up some leftover mushroom soup they had in the fridge and buttering some bread.

Eliza sat up blearily, and watched her girlfriend carry out her work calmly and efficiently. She was struck again by how little she deserved such an amazing person. Eliza was a wreck who regularly ripped herself apart and had to be put back together by Jordan, whereas Jordan was just...Jordan. Calm, collected. Kind. Loving. Utterly, utterly selfless. Carrying a tray of bread and stew in her direction. Oh god.

Jordan slid into the seat next to Eliza, the tray in her lap. She offered Eliza one of the spoons she was holding and asked, “When did you last eat?”

“When did we last eat together?”

Jordan frowned, and nudged the spoon into Eliza’s hand. “Eat. Then we are going straight to sleep. And I don’t care what you say, you are resting until I deem you healthy enough to start slowly killing yourself again.” There was a note of tension in her voice that struck fear in Eliza’s heart. She was realizing how much more she deserved than Eliza, she was going to leave, she couldn’t let Jordan leave-

Eliza leant into Jordan’s ear, fighting through her exhaustion. “Oh, but I’ve got a much better idea of what we can do in bed than sleeping,” she said as sultrily as she could muster, letting her breath tease Jordan’s sensitive neck. She heard Jordan’s breath catch, and thought, Yes.

Then Jordan pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn’t a dangerous kiss, like she’d had from previous girlfriends when she tried the same trick on them. This kiss was filled with love, and care. 

This kiss felt like a promise. 

Jordan pulled away, and those deep caramel eyes seemed to stare into Eliza’s soul. “I know what you’re thinking,” she whispered, “and I’m never going to leave you. I’m never going to take advantage of you. I’m going to stay right here and love you and keep loving you.” She didn’t say Eliza was wrong. She acknowledged that Eliza was scared, she told her why she didn’t have to be scared, and she promised that she would show her why she didn't have to be scared, too.

Eliza loved her for it.

Jordan nudged Eliza’s hand with the spoon again. “Now, eat.”

This time, Eliza took it.

The two women sat peacefully together, passing the tray between them. When eventually the bowl was drained and wiped clean with a slice of bread, Jordan put the utensils in the sink, and ordered Eliza to bed. 

Eliza stripped quickly and changed into her nightgown, before sitting on the edge of the bed for Jordan. When she walked in, she let out an exasperated sigh and half-laughed, though she tried to hide it. “Just go to sleep already! It’s already a quarter to six, and you haven’t slept all night.” Eliza just made grabby hands at her girlfriend and pouted exaggeratedly. Laughing properly now, Jordan slipped off her dressing gown and laid under the covers.

Eliza snuck in next to her, and cuddled into her girlfriend’s arms. 

“Hey, Jordan?” 

“Mhm.”

“As soon as it’s legal in Austria, I’m marrying you.”

Jordan stared into Eliza’s cat eyes for a moment before finally replying, “That’s kinda gay, not going to lie.”

And really, Jordan shouldn’t make Eliza laugh so hard if she wants her to sleep.

And maybe, if years later, on 1 January 2019, the day of their wedding, if Eliza whispers a soft “Thank you,” in her wife’s hair as they fall asleep as newlyweds, then neither of them bring it up. Not to Jordan's family who disowned her when they discovered that she was in love with a woman. Not to the ghosts that haunt Eliza’s parents’ graves. Not even to Eliza’s younger brother, the sole attendee of their wedding.

And if every now and then Eliza pulls Jordan into her arms and sobs out, “Thank you. Thank you,” well, nobody needs to know that.


End file.
